The present invention relates to furnishings for offices, dining rooms, meeting spaces, and the like, and in particular to a gangable table therefore.
Open spaces for offices, meetings, dining, and the like are frequently provided in commercial buildings, and other similar structures to accommodate large groups of people. Furnishings for such open spaces typically include multiple tables, which are preferably configurable in a wide variety of different arrangements to accommodate the specific needs of a particular group and/or occasion.
When such tables are arranged contiguously, such as side-by-side, end-to-end, etc. in a desired pattern, it is generally preferred that some type of positive ganging system be used to securely retain the tables in their set configuration. Heretofore, such ganging systems have typically not provided a very secure and positive type of connection which can be easily locked and unlocked without tools by even unskilled personnel. Further, some types of prior ganging arrangements have had a quite complicated construction, and are not readily convertible between stand alone and ganged configurations.